HFDTM4TPFVRTAQZVIU
(0:15.4) Come on, come on (0:16.5) I see no changes, (0:17.8) wake up in the morning and I ask myself (0:19.7) Is life worth living, should I blast myself? (0:21.7) I'm tired of being poor and even worse I'm black (0:23.8) My stomach hurts so I'm looking for a purse to snatch (0:26.1) Cops give a damn about a negro (0:28.2) Pull the trigger, kill a nigga, he's a hero (0:30.4) Give the crack to the kids who the hell cares (0:32.6) One less hungry mouth on the welfare (0:34.8) First ship them dope and let them deal the brothers (0:36.8) Give them guns, step back, watch them kill each other (0:38.9) It's time to fight back, that's what Huey said (0:41.2) Two shots in the dark, now Huey's dead (0:43.4) I got love for my brother but we can never go nowhere (0:46.0) Unless we share with each other (0:47.3) We gotta start making changes (0:49.2) Learn to see me as a brother instead of two distant strangers (0:52.1) And that's how it's supposed to be (0:53.5) How can the devil take a brother if he's close to me? (0:55.8) I'd love to go back to when we played as kids (0:58.4) But things change, (0:59.4) and that's the way it is (1:00.6) (1:02.7) That's just the way it is (1:04.9) (1:07.1) Things will never be the same (1:10.0) (1:11.3) That's just the way it is (1:13.7) Oh, yeah (1:17.2) (1:20.2) That's just the way it is (1:22.4) (1:24.6) Things will never be the same (1:27.1) (1:28.7) That's just the way it is (1:31.9) Oh, yeah (1:34.2) I see no changes, (1:35.4) all I see is racist faces (1:37.1) Misplaced hate makes disgrace to races (1:39.2) We under I wonder what it takes to make this (1:41.3) One better place, let's erase the wasted (1:43.6) Take the evil out the people, they'll be acting right (1:45.9) 'Cause both black and white is smoking crack tonight (1:48.2) And the only time we chill is when we kill each other (1:50.2) It takes skill to be real, time to heal each other (1:52.5) And although it seems heaven sent (1:54.0) We ain't ready, to see a black President (1:56.3) It ain't a secret don't conceal the fact (1:58.3) The penitentiary's packed, (1:59.5) and it's filled with blacks (2:00.6) (2:01.1) But some things will never change (2:02.8) Try to show another way but you staying in the dope game (2:05.4) Now tell me what's a mother to do (2:07.1) Being real don't appeal to the brother in you (2:09.4) You gotta operate the easy way (2:11.3) I made a G today, But you made it in a sleazy way (2:14.0) Selling crack to the kids, (2:15.3) I gotta get paid, (2:16.4) Well hey, that's the way it is (2:18.4) (2:20.5) That's just the way it is (2:22.8) (2:24.8) Things will never be the same (2:28.0) (2:29.0) That's just the way it is (2:32.4) Oh, yeah (2:35.2) (2:37.9) That's just the way it is (2:40.1) (2:41.9) Things will never be the same (2:45.2) (2:46.3) That's just the way it is (2:49.6) Oh, yeah (2:51.9) We gotta make a change (2:54.6) It's time for us as a people to start making some changes (2:58.0) Let's change the way we eat, (2:59.7) let's change the way we live (3:01.5) And let's change the way we treat each other (3:03.6) You see the old way wasn't working (3:05.5) So it's on us to do what we gotta do to survive (3:08.7) And still I see no changes, (3:10.4) can't a brother get a little peace (3:12.0) It's war on the streets and the war in the Middle East (3:14.6) Instead of war on poverty they got a war on drugs (3:17.2) So the police can bother me (3:18.6) And I ain't never did a crime I ain't have to do (3:21.0) But now I'm back with the facts giving it back to you (3:23.2) Don't let them jack you up, (3:24.7) back you up, (3:25.6) Crack you up and pimp smack you up (3:27.5) You gotta learn to hold your own (3:29.1) They get jealous when they see you with your mobile phone (3:31.4) But tell the cops they can't touch this (3:33.5) I don't trust this when they try to rush I bust this (3:36.1) That's the sound of my tool, (3:37.5) you say it ain't cool (3:38.5) My mama didn't raise no fool (3:40.4) And as long as I stay black I gotta stay strapped (3:43.3) And I never get to lay back (3:44.8) 'Cause I always got to worry about the paybacks (3:47.0) Some buck that I roughed up way back (3:49.1) Coming back after all these years (3:51.1) Rat-tat-tat-tat-tat (3:52.4) That's the way it is, (3:53.4) uh (3:54.1) (3:55.7) That's just the way it is (3:57.9) (3:59.6) Things will never be the same (4:02.8) (4:04.2) That's just the way it is (4:06.3) (4:07.4) Oh, yeah (4:09.9) You're my brother, you're my sister (4:13.1) That's just the way it is (way it is, way it is) (4:17.0) Things will never be the same (4:19.3) You're my brother, you're my sister (4:21.6) That's the way it is (4:24.1) (4:24.7) Oh, yeah (4:27.0)